


It's just fanfiction

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, lowkey Wonhui and Soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: In the life of Jisoo Hong, a.k.a jisoofine1230, the fanfic author





	It's just fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> someone tweeted what if seventeen secretly has fanaccs but then I thought what if they wrote fanfiction hahahahhaha

melodyshuaaa commented: WHAT A CLIFFHANGER OMG TT AUHTOR NIM WHYYYYY TT TT TT

 

svteenlife17 commented: you're a rarepair shipper omg HAHAHAHSJAJA jun and wonwoo??! did not see this coming lol great chapter as always!! Now i really can't wait for the next ^^

 

lala_multifan commented: i both hate and love you at the same time but please let woozi and hoshi kiss already tnx

 

Orangepeel commented: ASDFGHJKLX if i fall into rarepair hell u have to take responsibility TT

 

96linerx commented: i'm gonna spam you with love on twitter hahaha thank u so much for this fic!! My 96 line feels are so very happy *sheds a tear*

 

Aprilxxx commented: Hi! Thanks so much for the new chapter!! Omg I'm so happy Soonyoung and Jihoon finally made up but that ending though!!!! Hahaha knowing you from you're different works I knew you weren't just gonna give us that kiss but atleast we're gonna get it next chapter right? Please say yes huhuhu but anyway love this chapter thanks again!!

* * *

"Jisoo hyung is being suspicious." Dino couldn't help but comment from his seat on the couch.

"Hmm?" Seokmin replied distractedly, his eyes glued on the tv screen.

Seungkwan, who was seated beside Vernon, tore his eyes from the game on the other's phone to look back at their cat eyed hyung seated on the dining table with his laptop propped up infront of him.

"He's probably just watching anime, Dino." Seungkwan said.

Dino, although unconvinced, let the issue drop but not before sending a last suspicious look at the oddly smiling hyung.

With half of them members eating out for dinner, except for Jun and Wonwoo who were at god knows where, the dorm remained to be silently peaceful until hours later when the front door slammed open and with it came the bustling noise of the hyung line.

"Woozi-ahh I didn't know that the price of an apology equals 3 servings of pork!" Hoshi whined as he trailed after the blonde.

"Hmph." Woozi stepped into their kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Don't think you're fully forgiven. Three servings still isn't enough."

Dino could only describe the noise coming out from Hoshi's mouth as a mix between a dying piglet and a broken lawnmower.

"The life of adulthood and owning up to your mistakes is a cruel world, Dino." The performance leader moaned out as he crashed beside the maknae on the couch.

Seungcheol snickered as he hung his coat in the closet.

"Atleast you two finally made up, yeah? Now we only need Mingyu and Minghao to stop squabbling like children."

"Hyung!!! He started it." How Minghao heard the comment all the way from the bedroom they will never know.

"I'm just stating facts. You look like twitter's notification icon in this picture."

Damn. Mingyu is savage today.

"Hey, where are Jun and Wonwoo?" Jeonghan asked offhandedly.

Dino would have answered but he got distracted as Joshua finally closed his laptop and turned his attention to Jeonghan who had taken a seat beside him.

"Somewhere."

Dino couldn't help but squint suspiciously at the hyung again. There was something in the way Jisoo spoke that wasn't to be trusted. Like he knew something they didn't and the weird smile and glint in his eyes isn't helping his case either.

"Well call them back." Seungcheol ordered in his 'dad' voice. "It's late and we have an early flight tomorrow."

* * *

 AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys!~ ^^

Sorry, it's not an update I know. I'll delete this once I upload the next chapter which will unfortunately not be this week :( I'll be flying tomorrow and I can't bring my laptop with me but rest assured I'll have it up as soon as I can!

Thank you for the overwhelming response!! >w<

 

lala_multifan commented: i hate u

 

melodyshuaaa commented: AHHHHHHHH

 

Anon commented: Nooooo:((( ...we have to wait for so long for the next?? Sobs what about the kiss HUHU

 

96linerx commented: OMG UR FLYING???!! ARE U GONNA WATCH SVT CON???

          Ahjummafan replied: have fun if u are!!! I'm jealous TT pls tell Jun i love him

           jisoofine1230 replied: will do~ ^^

* * *

 "Hey, Jun!"

The other half of their chinaline who was having his makeup redone for their My I stage cocked his head slightly sideways as Joshua approached him.

"Yeah?"

"An ahjumma told me to tell you they love you."

Jun laughed but the red on his cheeks certainly wasn't just makeup.

"You hear that, Wonwoo? An ahjumma loves me."

"Please shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames i used here are completely made up and random hahaha if its already in use its purely coincidental  
> thanks for reading!!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if u liked this <3


End file.
